


Pwinky Pwomise

by weishenbwi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Belts, Bruises, Crying, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom Doyoung, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Gen, M/M, Mild S&M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Tears, Watersports, age play jeno, baby talk, daddy doyoung, daddy nct, dom!doyoung, dominant doyoung, dreamies, jaemin mention, little jeno, little nct, little!jeno, little!nct, master doyoung, nct 127, nct smut, soft nct, submissive jeno, submissive nct, ten mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Jeno wants to worship daddy!Doyoung’s cock but he gets carried away and daddy has to punish him.





	Pwinky Pwomise

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags/warnings. Thanks and enjoy! (≖ ︿ ≖ ✿)

"Your goal isn't to make me cum, baby. Take your time and make it last for daddy." Doyoung advises as he looks down at a subservient Jeno. The younger is on his knees between Doyoung's legs, hands in lap with the ever present eye smile making the elder's expression soften even more.

_"B-but daddy I weally lub how it fweels in m'mouth! Jeno wants dada to feel weally good! Jeno's mouf will makes dada feel the best!"_

Doyoung places his hand on Jeno's head, running his fingers through Jeno’s soft locks _"You crave that load on your tongue, right baby boy? You want daddy to fill your mouth."_

Jeno nods up and down, eager because he wants it in his mouth so badly, wants to please Doyoung and show his clean tongue to daddy, that he can drink it all down like a good boy. He loves when daddy gives Jeno the sticky gift! He loves it when Doyoung becomes part of him, whether it's cumming in Jeno's mouth or "other hole" as Jeno calls it "because you can't say bad words baby, not if you want to be a good boy." 

_"I know"_  Doyoung continues, caressing Jeno's pastel blue hair, _"but this isn't about you. This is about Doyoung hyung, about daddy. Shake your head if you understand that."_

Jeno, understanding, shakes his head  _"'s'not about Jeno. Daddy cums when he wants!"_

_"Good boy"_  Doyoung says. He wanted to help Jeno understand that cock worshiping is a service, one that is provided by a submissive - in this case Jeno.  _"When you worship daddy's cock it's to help him relax from doing all the stuff you're not good at it, like working and cooking dinner, taking care of bills, and giving my little boy bubble baths.”_  He pinches Jeno’s cheek and Jeno giggles.  _“And daddy determines how long you’re on your knees. If it’s 5min to 1hr or more. Even if I wanted you on your knees for the whole day. Do you understand? Do you have any questions baby?”_

_“Wha if it’s a whoooole day n’ baby or daddy has to go pee-pee?”_ Surely daddy would let his baby pee or take a break 'cause he's not supposed to go to the bathroom on himself. He really learned it already!

_“That’s a good question, my love. Of course daddy would put baby in his diapers so he doesn’t make a mess. And baby can drink daddy’s gift so daddy doesn’t make a mess.”_

_“Like last time? When Jeno had to help dada not make a mess?”_ He remembered the taste and it wasn’t pleasant (yuck!) but also not bad like Jaemin hyungs. It's because he drinks too much coffee, daddy had said. Or Ten hyungs.. because he doesn't like fruit. Doyoung always remembers to drink lots of water and eat lots of fruit for baby. Sometimes he fills baby’s bottle with his gift and mixes it with water when Doyoung will be away from Jeno. Or sometimes daddy will cum so much and make sure Jeno gets his belly full "to have part of me with you, baby". It doesn’t last long but it helps Jeno feel close to his daddy during the first day or so he has to go with NCT 127 hyungs.

It was then that Jeno realized he’d gotten distracted. Partially from his own thoughts but also because Dada Doyoung was using too big of words and it was hard for Jeno to understand but he tried. He tried to listen but daddy kept talking and the only thing he could focus on was Doyoung’s bulge in front of him, tense against his jeans. This made baby Jeno feel an ache below; his member lengthening and pressing tense against his pants like dada. He wanted his daddy's cock in his mouth and before he could stop himself he was reaching-

_"D-daddy?"_  Jeno knows Doyoung doesn't like being interrupted but he thought he might cum in his pants if he didn't get to touch his daddy.  _"C-can Jeno t-touch daddy now?"_  Jeno squeezes his daddy's bulge and rubs his palm along it. 

_"Did you hear a word I said, Jeno?"_  It was clear his baby got distracted, which he was apt to do sometimes. But that doesn't excuse misbehavior. 

_"A lil but daddy was talkin' a lot and Jeno forgot to pay astencion! I'm weally sowry dada."_  Jeno hung his head down and Doyoung wanted to forgive him, but he let it go one too many times. He leans forward to look down at Jeno, hands reaching down to take the younger’s hands into his own.

_"It seems you forgot your last punishment and need a reminder not to interrupt daddy when he’s talking. Now daddy will need you to follow instructions. Can you do that little one?”_  Nod your head and say “yes” if can do that.

Tears form in Jeno’s eyes but he nods his head and says  _“yes”_ , hands still locked around Doyoung’s.

_“Good boy.”_  He rewards Jeno with a kiss to the forehead and a light squeeze on his hands before letting go.  _“Daddy needs you to get undressed baby. Then get on the bed. Lay on your back, ass in the air.”_

Jeno moves to follow orders, taking off his little dinosaur pajama shirt followed by a matching set of dino pants as Doyoung stares at him, waiting for him to finish undressing. He looked severe and Jeno could see that he was slowly taking off his belt. This meant Jeno was getting a spanking.

Fear lit up in the little one's eyes,  _"No nooo dada. Pwease! Jeno is good boy. Pwease!  Dada!!"_ Jeno’s lips began quivering as tears start to well in his eyes, but Doyoung isn't listening. He's grabbing pillows to prop Jeno's backside on so his ass sticks out, so the contact is easier (and more painful).

_“It’s going to be okay baby boy. But daddy can’t let this misbehavior go without discipline. He has to teach you and you have to learn. Now grab your legs Jeno. I want your full ass on display."_ Jeno is situated on the bed, backside propped up, exposed. Small tears are falling out of his eyes as precum leaks out of his dick. He doesn't know how to feel. He’s scared of what might happen but aroused by the very same fear and he’s sad he let his daddy down. He doesn't have time to process this before daddy's commanding voice order his next set of instructions.

_"Make sure you grab your legs baby."_  Doyoung runs his hands along Jeno's ass as the younger grabs his legs and pulls them up to this chest, small tears wetting the sheets beneath him.

_"Fuck baby. You look so good like this."_  Doyoung buries his face on Jeno's thighs before biting roughly at his skin, moving up to his ass cheek and biting, biting..  _“I could fuck you right now baby. The effect you have on me.”_ Instead, he slaps Jeno’s ass, the skin blushing rosier than moments before.  _“First the lesson. Then the fucking.”_

Jeno’s fully hard now, wanting nothing more than his daddy’s cock in his ass. He knows he shouldn’t speak and shouldn't think of cuss words but he wants to get away from this punishment and into pleasure so he thrusts up to let his daddy know how eager he is for something other than what’s to come. 

But it doesn’t work. Doyoung slaps his cock. Hard.  _“What did I tell you about interrupting daddy?”_  He bites down on his baby’s tip, making Jeno cry out in pain, before sucking on it lightly.  _"Baby, it's like you want me to hit you. You want daddy to hit you and leave bruises, don't you? My baby gets off on pain, doesn't he?"_  Raising his belt and using it at full strength against Jeno’s ass, he hits the little one so forcefully the belt makes a loud crack as it comes into contact with Jeno's bare skin. The younger cries out in pain, precum leaking even more, dick throbbing for contact, as he holds his legs to his chest. He fights against the urge to get up and spread his cheeks for daddy. He wants Doyoung to pound into him, choke him, spit on him, piss all over him with lust in his eyes and a hard hand that hits everywhere. Instead he followed orders. This earns him a  _“good boy”_ from Doyoung who lashes him again and again, turning Jeno’s cheeks a deep crimson color - one that will later turn purple and blue and remind Jeno of what being rude to daddy is like. It hurts but it feels so good and although he can't fully understand why, Jeno realizes he might cum from this if his daddy continues. He hopes his daddy will stop soon. He wants to be a good boy and good boys don't cum when they're supposed to be getting punished, right?

And like that, it's as if Doyoung hears him. He takes a step back to look at his baby and his work as Jeno lays beneath him covered in welts, his rosy cheeks flushed, his breathing heavy. No blood was drawn. Jeno didn't misbehave that badly. The sheet beneath him is wet from his tears and both boys are breathing erratically.  _“This will serve as a reminder to not interrupt daddy next time, don’t you think baby?”_  Doyoung is now at his side, holding his face, stroking his hair. He then takes Jeno’s legs and frees them from the hands of the younger still holding onto them tightly. _“Stretch your legs, my love. You’ve been such a good boy. Daddy is very proud of you.”_  He wipes the sweat from Jeno's face and kisses his forehead before leaving briefly to get the necessities for his baby's aftercare.

Jeno stretches through the pain. With tears still streaming, he wonders if daddy had sex with him right now, how great it would feel against the pain below. Would Doyoung thrusting into him against his bruised and beaten backside hurt or feel good? Would he like that it felt bad  _and_  good? Jeno thinks of asking his daddy to use him more and fill his holes when Doyoung returns, sitting down beside him, ice packs and Jeno's favorite stuffie "Minj" in hand. He positions Jeno on his stomach, the little one's arms wrapped around his stuffie, and soothes his abused bottom. _"What lesson has daddy’s precious boy learned today?”_  He says with a several soft kisses on Jeno’s back. 

It’s through many sniffles Jeno answers him,  
_“D-dada”_  
***sniffle***  
_“baby will wisten”_  
***sniffle***  
_“an’ don’ incerrupt dada”_

Doyoung wipes Jeno’s tears _“Yes baby. That’s right. You’ve been daddy’s good boy. And will baby Jeno be rude in the future to daddy or anyone else?”_

***sniffle***  
_“ne’er be rudee. pwomise dada. baby pwomise!”_

_"You promise me, baby? How much do you promise daddy you'll be the best boy?"_ Doyoung can see the gears turning in his baby boy's mind as Jeno looks up at his daddy, arms wrapped closer around Minj. He reaches for Doyoung's pinky with his own and Doyoung could swear Jeno would say "Hmph!" right now if his mind wasn't going 127 miles an hour. He waits patiently for his baby to find the right words.

With the strongest of a little’s determination (and one final ***sniffle*** ), Jeno thinks hard on how he can both show and tell his daddy that from this day forward, he'll be the best little boy ever! He squeezes their pinkies together tighter and pledges with Minj firm to his chest  _“Dada, I pwinky pwomise! n' that means forwevr!!”_  ☝( ◠‿◠ )☝

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't flop, I'll make a part two where Jeno tells Doyoung how much he likes pain and they experiment together and do lots of smutty things. Until then it's a oneshot. ಥ‿ಥ


End file.
